


Sick

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Ok bye, Oneshot, Wow, i think thats it, idk - Freeform, phan married, pls read, sick!Dan, sick!Phil, so short, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan is sick one day, then passes it onto his husband Phil who isn't thrilled to say the least. Extremely short one-shot that I wrote in liek 20 minutes





	Sick

When Dan woke up, he felt different. Sick. Freezing, though he was wrapped up tightly in the duvet. Shoot, he must have pulled it away from Phil during the night. He would have to apologize later. That man was too sweet letting him keep it!

 

Phil. Dan reached out, but his husband wasn't in the bed next to him. He must be up already, probably making breakfast. Dan rolled over and checked his phone - 1p.m. Had he really slept in that late? Phil would definitely be wondering why Dan was still in bed. Now, this was a problem - if Phil knew that he was sick, he would abandon all of the work he was supposed to do to fuss over Dan, and neither of them would get anything done.

 

Dan hauled himself out of bed, then shuffled to the bathroom. After splashing some cold water on his face, he looked into the mirror and sighed. He was pale, even paler that usual (if that was possible), and had big bags under his eyes. He blew his red, runny nose on a piece of tissue, and went downstairs.

 

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Phil called from the kitchen where he was cooking pancakes.

 

"Morning, Phil!" Dan replied in the cheeriest voice he could muster. It mustn't have been very convincing, as Phil turned around and gave him a confused look.

 

"Dan... are you..." He paused. "Sick?"

 

"W-what? No! No - I'm... I'm not. I'm not sick." Dan tried his hardest to look healthy, which is kinda hard because, like, what does 'healthy' look like? He thought he might just be convincing Phil though, until his body suddenly felt the desire to cough. And, as anybody knows, suppressing a cough is a horrible feeling. So he coughed.

 

"Dan." Phil wasn't having any of it. "You're sick."

 

Dan just sighed. "Eat." Phil said, pushing a plate of pancakes to Dan.

 

Once they had both eaten, Phil dragged Dan by the hand up to their bedroom. "I'll get you some pyjamas, and then you need to sleep."

 

"But don't you have to edit and upload the new gaming video? We promised our subscribers that we'd have it up today," Dan protested.

 

"The subscribers can wait, Dan. What matters most right now is you."

 

"If we snuggle though, you'll catch a cold too..."

 

"I couldn't care less."

 

Dan changed into the pyjamas Phil gave him and climbed into their shared bed. Well, technically, it was Phil's, but they always slept together every night. Not in that way!

Anyway.

 

The two pyjama-clad husbands cuddled up in bed together, and talked well into the night about absolutely everything and nothing at all.

 

-

 

When Dan woke up the next morning, he felt much better. Phil was still asleep beside him. Dan placed a gentle kiss on his husband's temple, chuckling softly when he frowned, and got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. He decided to make breakfast to repay Phil from yesterday.

 

As he was frying bacon in a pan, a miserable-looking, sniffly Phil shuffled in.

 

"Morning, Phil!"

 

Phil just grunted in response. "I think I caught your cold, Da-a-acHOO!"

 

"Bless you! I mean, I told you you would. Can't blame me for this one, Phil!"

 

Phil glowered at his husband. "F**k you."

 

Dan just laughed. "Here, I made breakfast."


End file.
